Masters Of All Time (Deleted Scenes)
by GhostBender96
Summary: In all honesty, the world is probably a better place like this, even if Jazz and I were never born. But maybe not for everyone. Maybe Tuck and Sam are miserable. Maybe...maybe if I see how miserable they are, I'll be more motivated to fix this mess… ... I don't own Danny Phantom, this episode, or anything recognizable.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom, this episode, or anything recognizable.**

 **...**

 _It's amazing how one event in the world, one tiny event that should mean nothing in the universe, can change everything._

 _Like my parents falling in love._

 _In all honesty, the world is probably a better place like this, even if Jazz and I were never born. Because like this, Vlad isn't Plasmius. Dad, or Jack I should say, doesn't torment or cause trouble like him. Maybe he's not happy, and though it kills me, this honestly is a better world._

 _But maybe not for everyone. Maybe Tuck and Sam are miserable. Maybe...maybe if I see how miserable they are, I'll be more motivated to fix this mess…_


	2. Chapter 2

Well...everything seems normal. There's a hell of a lot less ghosts, but that's just adding to the list of _Why I should just leave it like this._

Sam would kill me for thinking like that. Speaking of which, where is she? Shouldn't she be at her locker?

I flew invisibly down a few more corners of Casper before I found her. Her hair is longer, and she seems to have traded her crop top in for a sweater. Everything else, though, is completely the same. Same green hair tie holding up half her hair, same purple sugar skull on the sweater, same plaid skirt and combat boots. But...why is her locker next to Valerie's?

"Hey girl," I heard Valerie half a second before she walked right through me. She stopped at the locker next to Sam's just as she closed it and slumped against it.

"Trying to remind myself that all life is precious. Even Paulina's." Sam grumbled through her same purple lips. The last time I saw those lips they were practically blue. At least she doesn't have the ecto-acne. At least she has a friend in Val.

"She's fake, but not evil." Val chuckled while grabbing books out of her locker. I couldn't help but smile at their interaction. I wish they could get over whatever differences they have back in my timeline and be friends like this.

"Whatever," Sam grumbled in that incredibly Sam way. There are certain actions and sounds that can only be described as Sam, and that certainly is one of them. "You still coming over to study after school?"

"Yeah, Star too." Sam raised an eyebrow at the same time I did. "Well, Tuck's got soccer practice and Paulina's too far up Dash's ass to care where she is," Val shrugged.

"As long as she doesn't bring the boy toy, I really don't care." Was she talking about Tuck? "She knows better than to bring Princess Bitch to my house after what happened last time."

Val closed her locker and they began walking away. Star and Tuck? Sam hates Tuck? I have to find him. Maybe he can shine some light on what's- oh my God.

Tuck rounded the corner with an arm tight around Star's waist. I was totally taken aback. Tuck is...is hot. His yellow sweater was traded out for a soccer jersey where muscles he shouldn't have could be seen. The beret was nowhere in sight, no glasses either? He had on a pair of light blue jeans and white sneakers that are so un-Tuck.

"I know when you're lying, babe." He said in a bored tone that he would never use around Star. Who is this guy?

"I swear!" She shrieked, I had to physically wince against the octave she reached. Even I could tell she was lying. "I'll be at Pauly's when you get out of practice!"

"Mmhmm." He hummed as he released her and went to a locker near where Dash's and Kwan's should be. "I know Dash is trying to get in that tonight. So why don't you tell me the truth?"

She crossed her arms and started pouting in that really annoying way. "I wish you'd give her a chance. I don't understand why you two hate each other so much."

"You know why." He growled and slammed his locker. "The whole school knows why! And I don't think Paulina would like you hanging out with her arch nemesis."

"You make it sound like a stupid comic book!" She shouted and stomped her foot.

"I still like comic books." He exploded back in her face. Well, at least some things never change. "You know they hate each other. Maybe I should go tell your girlfriend that you're hanging out with Samantha Manson!"

"It's Sam." She fought, and I had to give her credit now. The Star I knew would never put up such a fight. "And if you do that, maybe I'll go tell Dash that you're skipping his party to go play Dungeons and Dragons with Mikey and the other Chess Club losers." She crossed her arms with an evil smirk. Had to hand it to her, she was good.

"Whatever," he grumbled in a way that Sam would and stalked off.

But that still doesn't answer my questions. Why do they hate each other so much? And why is Sam friends with all these girls? She hates females. Well, at least the ones at Casper.


	3. Chapter 3

Last period, and if I remember correctly, Paulina always skips PE to go hang with her clique. I transformed back to human and looked around the gym and saw her alone.

Perfect. Time to get some answers.

She's exactly the same. Nothing different, not in the slightest. Same six pack, same long curly hair, same blue eye shadow that kind of makes her look like a high-end stripper.

"Paulina?" I asked, surprising myself that I hadn't dropped my pants yet. She may be slowly getting on my nerves and I don't really have a crush on her anymore, but she's still hot.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you talking to me?" She asked and crossed her arms.

"I'm new in town," I said, leaning against the wall casually. "You know how it is. Being popular in one place and your parents move you somewhere else where the A-List is already formed."

She raised an eyebrow at me but then shrugged. "Well, you are kind of cute. It won't be hard to get in here as long as you're attractive." Her eyes scanned me and I knew she was seeing pass the charade. "Lose the baggy clothes, though. Maybe it was cool where you used to live, but around here people will think you're a loser."

I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Thanks for the advice." At least I earned her trust. Hopefully I can get her to talk before anyone else shows up. "Catch me up on the school drama. What's up around here?"

"Nothing worth anyone's time, honestly." She bit out with a scowl. "Two of my best friends called me shallow and fake, but other than that, it's pretty tame."

"Now, who would be stupid enough to do that?" I asked as though I didn't already have a clue.

"Samantha Manson and Valerie Gray. Who cares, though. In all honesty, Manson's 'rents are low-key racist. I don't need that in my life." She said and kicked a rock.

I nodded, remembering the time before they had officially met Tuck's parents. They used to be pretty racist, but I think making friends with them, and a big ass rant from Ida, made them calm it down.

"Samantha, yeah I heard that name around. Doesn't she have some feud with Tucker Foley?" Before I could even finish my sentence she snorted.

"They're nerds." She brushed the hair off her shoulder. "They have some competition on who will be valedictorian by graduation. If you ask me, it's a waste of time." She sighed heavily before continuing. "But Star's in love with the guy, so I have to tolerate him. Plus he's cool after winning the championship for our soccer team last year."

"They fight over grades?" I said in complete shock. Sure, they always mocked each other when one got a better grade on an assignment, but it was all in good fun. "They really hate each other because of that?"

"They've had this competition since like fourth grade. It's just gotten worse recently, especially since Manson fell out with us and started dressing like a goth freak." She physically shuddered before turning around. "Look, my posse is coming, and you're not officially cool yet. When you are, feel free to meet us here during last period, teachers really don't care what we do as long as athletics are up."

I nodded and took off to transform invisibly behind a tree. Sam and Tuck not being friends alone made me want to scream, but all because of grades? That's just utterly ridiculous.

But still...they don't exactly seem miserable…


	4. Chapter 4

It really was amazing to see Tuck on the soccer field. I never knew he could play so well, and the jocks really did accept in despite the subtle nerdy vibe he still gave off. But I still wasn't seeing anything that showed misery. I don't know why I was hoping to see them depressed. I know it seems selfish and ridiculous to hope they missed someone they never even knew, but I sure as hell missed them.

So I made my way to Sam's, and as expected I saw her at her computer desk, Val on her bed, and Star sprawled out on a bean bag chair. They all had books and papers scattered everywhere, though Star seemed to be doodling more than studying.

"Guys," Star said after a few minutes. "I promised babe I'd be over at Pauly's before he got out of practice, so I'd better get going."

"No problem!" Val chimed while Sam just grumbled.

"Well excuse me Ms. Gloomy." Star said mockingly as she packed her stuff. "Some of us actually like to spend time with our men."

"I don't have a man." Sam pointed out, I couldn't help the small smirk that found its way to my face.

"Uh-huh." Star said before walking over to her. She brushed Sam's hair off her shoulder and snatched at the collar of her sweater. I was sure Sam was about to decapitate her for the before she danced over to the door. "I could see the hickey from a mile away, but I know you like your privacy so I won't ask. Bye guys!"

That smirk instantly fell. Sam had a boyfriend? I was hit by that sudden realization that they have lives of their own. Lives that don't revolve around me, ghost hunting, or training. Lives that are probably better since I'm not around to drag them down…

"She's gonna kill you when she finds out." Val stated matter-of-factly without even looking up from her math homework.

Sam, who was still glaring at the door of her bedroom, physically reeled back. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Right," Val drawled. "Goth poetry and DND just so happen to be on the same night." Val smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Sam's falling face had my stomach churning. They couldn't mean…

"I don't have a say on when the Skulk and Lurk does poetry night." She huffed, and that's when I knew it was true. That's how I know when she's lying. We all have our tells, and hers is that exasperated sigh following a sarcastic remark, not that sarcasm isn't common for her.

"But you do have a say on when you show up." Val barked back and crossed her arms. "I know you didn't last night. And something tells me that when I go to Mikey's on Saturday, Tucker won't be there."

Sam's head fell to the desk. "How long have you known?" She whimpered.

"I've had my suspicions for a few months, but you just confirmed." Val sighed and crawled to the edge of the bed so she could put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "How long has it been going on?"

"Over a year," Sam admitted. I all about fell to the ground. Sam and Tuck? I never would have seen it coming. Does that mean back home…

"Star hasn't even been with him that long," Val furrowed her eyebrows. "This can't be healthy, he's using you!"

"No, he's using her to not raise suspicions," Sam raised her head and I could see a tear on her cheek. I desperately wanted to wipe it away, but had to hold back. "It's just to save face. My parents would never let me date a black guy, they barely tolerate us being friends because you're half white." She slammed a fist on her desk. "They're fucking ridiculous. I hate their closed mindedness."

"Trust me I know, when my mom married my dad it put a strain on their friendship. They didn't even show up at her funeral." Val sighed and hugged her. "What about the feud?"

"It's real, we just make it seem worse than it actually is." Val released her with a sympathetic smile. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not going to get involved. Besides she's constantly cheating with Kwan and Paulina. That whole desperately in love thing is totally bullshit." She rolled her eyes and plopped back on the bed.

"We're gonna run away and get married." Sam whispered. "After graduation, we've already picked a college. If my parents don't like it, I don't care. I've already gotten a scholarship from the Masters Foundation for Women's Studies."

Masters Foundation? Women's Studies? Suddenly the newspaper clipping of the wedding popped in my mind. Mom! I have to find Mom. There's no way she's happy being a Masters.


	5. Chapter 5

All right, spill." Sam said through those purple lips again. It was so great seeing her back in her make up and out of the hospital bed. "What happened while you were gone?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I laughed, even though my stomach was churning again at the memory.

"We were just infected with a disease that made your arch nemesis become half ghost by said nemesis." Tuck pointed out. I chuckled at him using the term twice in one day, even though the other time technically never happened. "I think we can handle it."

"Alright, you asked for it." I warned, but they gave me no sign of hesitation, so I continued. "I asked Clockwork to send me back to stop Vlad from from getting the ecto-acne in the first place. But you know him, it was all some big ploy just to teach me a lesson about solving problems in the present instead of the past."

"That doesn't seem too outrageous." Tuck said suspiciously.

"You're hiding something." Sam narrowed her eyes. She's so attentive. I wish I was more like that. Maybe then I would've seen the love festering between them.

"Well, the ecto-acme would've hit my Dad. Mom and Vlad would've gotten married even though my parents are still in love. Jazz and I never would've been born, Mom would've been a better ghost hunter, but they would've been miserable." I looked down at my shoes and scuffed my feet along my carpet. "Oh, and you guys were together."

I couldn't help but laugh at the audible gagging noises coming from both of them.

"I'm serious!" I defended, though they were still faking throwing up. "It was like a forbidden love thing. Sam's parents didn't approve of you two so to cover you were dating Star-"

"Aye!" Tuck drawled. "You think that means I could get her now?"

"You were a soccer star, that's the only reason she liked you." I crossed my arms. "Besides, she was cheating on you." Sam laughed and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't laugh! You were completely in love with Tuck! You were talking about getting married-"

"Okay, let's just stop right there." Sam chuckled with her hands in the air. "That is never going to happen."

"Guys," I said seriously. "Look, if you do have feelings for each other, don't let me stand in the way. I don't mind third wheeling-"

"Uh, dude." Tuck interrupted. "I think I speak for both of us when I say 'hell no.' Sam's like the only girl off limits for me." I glared at Tuck, knowing what he was implying. I told him once in middle school that I had a crush on Sam, and he's hinted at it enough times that I'm sure she was catching on.

"Agreed. Just friends. No thank you." Sam's finality tone put an end to my argument. And, if I was being honest, my insecurities. I always hoped she felt the same way, even if I had been distracted by other girls. Knowing that Tuck was a definite no on her list lifted my spirits just a bit.

"Oh, dinner time, I'm out." Tuck said and jumped out the door. "If you don't wanna be walking home alone I suggest you get a move on!" He called for Sam.

She started getting up, but I grabbed her arm gently to stop her from leaving. "Hey, didn't you want Jazz to tell me something if I didn't make it back in time?" I asked.

My heart sank when I heard Sam starting that sentence earlier. She honestly thought that she was going to die and I wouldn't be there for her. I'd have to be dead myself, and something told me even that wouldn't stop me.

"Yeah, tell him!" Tuck called from the hallway. Sam's cheeks turned that adorable shade of red that always brought a smile to my face.

"Shut it!" Sam growled and turned a bit toward me. "Don't worry about it, I'll tell you some other time." She slightly waved before rushing out the door.

I couldn't help but smile to myself and fall back in bed. It was so much like the first time they started calling me Clueless One. I was more than sure at the time that Sam had some sort of feelings for me, which is the real reason I asked her to hold onto that class ring, not that I'd tell her.

No, not when she was that much closer to saying it first. She's probably right about not saying it just yet. We'll know when the time is right. Hopefully it's not as forbidden as hers was with Tuck. After all, her parents do hate me, but for much more legitimate reasons.


End file.
